Usuario Blog:CuBaN VeRcEttI/Lista de ganadores de los Globos de Oro 2016
El pasado día 10 se celebró la ceremonia de los Globos de Oro 2016, durante la cual hubo grandes sorpresas y momentos míticos como la graciosa reacción de Leonardo DiCaprio ante Lady Gaga. Tras el final de esta, a continuación aparecen las listas de nominados y ganadores en cada una de las categorías: center ;Mejor película de drama *'El renacido' *Carol *Mad Max: furia en la carretera / el camino *La habitación *Spotlight ;Mejor película de comedia o musical *'Marte / Misión rescate' *La gran apuesta *Joy *Espías *Y de repente, tú ;Mejor director *'Alejandro González Iñárritu' (El renacido) *Todd Haynes (Carol) *Tom McCarthy (Spotlight) *George Miller (Mad Max: furia en la carretera) *Ridley Scott (Marte) ;Mejor actor protagonista de drama *'Leonardo DiCaprio' (El renacido) *Bryan Cranston (Trumbo) *Michael Fassbender (Steve Jobs) *Eddie Redmayne (La chica danesa) *Will Smith (La verdad duele) ;Mejor actriz protagonista de drama *'Brie Larson' (La habitación) *Cate Blanchett (Carol) *Rooney Mara (Carol) *Saoirse Ronan (Brooklyn) *Alicia Vikander (La chica danesa) ;Mejor actor protagonista de comedia o musical *'Matt Damon' (Marte) *Christian Bale (La gran apuesta) *Steve Carell (La gran apuesta) *Al Pacino (Danny Collins) *Mark Ruffalo (Infinitely Polar Bear) ;Mejor actriz protagonista de comedia o musical *'Jennifer Lawrence' (Joy) *Melissa McCarthy (Espías) *Amy Schumer (Y de repente, tú) *Maggie Smith (The Lady In The Van) *Lily Tomlin (Grandma) ;Mejor actor secundario *'Sylvester Stallone' (Creed) *Paul Dano (Love & Mercy) *Idris Elba (Beasts Of No Nation) *Mark Ruffalo (Spotlight) *Mark Rylance (El puente de los espías) *Michael Shannon (99 Homes) ;Mejor actriz secundaria *'Kate Winslet' (Steve Jobs) *Jane Fonda (La juventud) *Jennifer Jason Leigh (Los odiosos ocho) *Helen Mirren (Trumbo) *Alicia Vikander (Ex Machina) ;Mejor guión *'Aaron Sorkin' (Steve Jobs) *Adam McKay y Charles Randolph (La gran apuesta) *Quentin Tarantino (Los odiosos ocho) *Emma Donoghue (La habitación) *Thomas McCarthy (Spotlight) ;Mejor película de animación *'Del revés / Intensa-Mente' *Anomalisa *El viaje de Arlo / Un Gran Dinosaurio *Snoopy & Charlie Brown. Peanuts, la película *Shaun la oveja ;Mejor banda sonora original *'Ennio Morricone' (Los odiosos ocho) *Carter Burwell (Carol) *Alexandre Desplat (La chica danesa) *Daniel Pemberton (Steve Jobs) *Ryuichi Sakamoto y Alva Noto (El renacido) ;Mejor canción original *'Writing’s On The Wall' (Spectre) *Love Me Like You Do (Cincuenta sombras de Grey) *One Kind Of Love (Love & Mercy) *See You Again (Fast & Furious 7) *Simple Song No. 3 (La juventud) ;Mejor película de habla no inglesa *'El hijo de Saúl' (Hungría) *El nuevo nuevo testamento (Bélgica) *El club (Chile) *Miekkailija (Finlandia) *Mustang (Francia) ;Mejor serie de drama *'Mr. Robot' (USA) *Empire (Fox) *Juego de tronos (HBO) *Outlander (Starz) *Narcos (Netflix) ;Mejor serie de comedia o musical *'Mozart In the Jungle' (Amazon) *Casual (Hulu) *Orange Is the New Black (Netflix) *Silicon Valley (HBO) *Transparent (Amazon) *Veep (HBO) ;Mejor miniserie o película para televisión *'Wolf Hall' (PBS) *Fargo (FX) *American Crime (ABC) *American Horror Story: Hotel (FX) *Flesh and Bone (Starz) ;Mejor actor en una serie de drama *'Jon Hamm' (Mad Men) *Liev Schreiber (Ray Donovan) *Wagner Moura (Narcos) *Bob Odenkirk (Better Call Saul) *Rami Malek (Mr. Robot) ;Mejor actriz en una serie de drama *'Taraji P. Henson' (Empire) *Viola Davis (How to Get Away With Murder) *Caitriona Balfe (Outlander) *Eva Green (Penny Dreadful) *Robin Wright (House of Cards) ;Mejor actor en una serie de comedia o musical *'Gael García Bernal' (Mozart in the Jungle) *Jeffrey Tambor (Transparent) *Aziz Ansari (Master of None) *Rob Lowe (The Grinder) *Will Forte (Last Man on Earth) *Patrick Stewart (Blunt Talk) ;Mejor actriz en una serie de comedia o musical *'Rachel Bloom' (Crazy Ex-Girlfriend) *Julia Louis-Dreyfus (Veep) *Gina Rodriguez (Jane the Virgin) *Lily Tomlin (Grace & Frankie) *Jamie Lee Curtis (Scream Queens) ;Mejor actor de reparto de serie *'Christian Slater' (Mr. Robot) *Damian Lewis (Wolf Hall) *Alan Cumming (The Good Wife) *Ben Mendelsohn (Bloodline) *Tobias Menzies (Outlander) ;Mejor actriz de reparto de serie *'Maura Tierney' (The Affair) *Regina King (American Crime) *Uzo Aduba (Orange Is the New Black) *Joanne Froggatt (Downton Abbey) *Judith Light (Transparent) ;Mejor actor en una miniserie o película para televisión *'Oscar Isaac' (Show Me a Hero) *Patrick Wilson (Fargo) *Idris Elba (Luther) *David Oyelowo (Nightingale) *Mark Rylance (Wolf Hall) ;Mejor actriz en una miniserie o película para televisión *'Lady Gaga' (American Horror Story: Hotel) *Queen Latifah (Bessie) *Sarah Hay (Flesh And Bone) *Felicity Huffman (American Crime) *Kirsten Dunst (Fargo) ;Películas y series con más premios *'El renacido': 3 premios *Marte / Misión Rescate, Steve Jobs, Mr. Robot y Mozart in the Jungle: 2 premios *La habitación, Joy, Creed, Del Revés / Intensa-Mente, Los Odiosos Ocho, Spectre, El hijo de Saúl, Wolf Hall, Mad Men, Empire, Crazy Ex-Girlfriend, The Affair, Show Me a Hero y American Horror Story: Hotel: 1 premio ;Películas y series con más nominaciones *5 nominaciones: Carol (0/5) *4 nominaciones: La gran apuesta (0/4), Steve Jobs (2/4), El renacido (3/4) y Spotlight (0/4) *3 nominaciones: Wolf Hall (1/3), La chica danesa (0/3), Fargo (0/3), American Crime (0/3), Outlander (0/3), Mr. Robot (2/3), Los odiosos ocho (1/3), Marte / Misión Rescate (2/3), La habitación (1/3) y Transparent (0/3). *2 nominaciones: Mad Max: Furia en la carretera (0/2), Joy (1/2), Espías (0/2), Y de repente, tú (0/2), Trumbo (0/2), Love & Mercy (0/2), La juventud (0/2), Empire (1/2), Narcos (0/2), Mozart in the Jungle (2/2), Orange Is the New Black (0/2), Veep (0/2), American Horror Story: Hotel (1/2) y Flesh And Bone (0/2). ---- Categoría:Entradas